


My Words Are Yours

by HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120



Series: Mini fics [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death, M/M, Overdose, Suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120/pseuds/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120





	

_"Right now, I'm sitting on the floor, chewing on the pad of my thumb, with a handful of pills in one hand and a pen in the other; and I'm thinking. Thinking about my life. How pointless this all is. People are just people. No one means any more than anyone else, right? Wrong. I mean much less than others. People think that just because I'm famous I'm equal or more. People are always wrong._

 

 

_You were wrong too. I tried to tell you that but you didn't want to listen. Why couldn't you just listen? This would be so much easier if you had just listened. My life would've been so much easier._

 

 

_It was good while it lasted. You made it good. You with your perfect smile and your perfect laugh and your perfect body you hate so damn much. I could never make you believe you were beautiful. I failed at my mission. I couldn't make you believe. My consequences are fatal. You would have never wanted this, I know._

 

 

_It had to end this way. With my final thoughts of your smile and your laughter and your body which I love so very much. I love you so very much, and that is why I have to do this. I appreciate everything you did for me, but I didn't do enough in return._

 

 

_Please, don't you dare cry for me. I'm not worthy. I was the selfish one. You were the fawn and I was the hunter. Pointlessly killing you for my own benefit. For that; I'm sorry, Darling. Nothing I could ever do would make this alright, though. So, I'm dedicating my last words to you._

 

 

 _-My final words to my love, Patrick Stump_ "

 

 

I set my pen down and down the pills, dry. I finally lay down and let the pills kick in. My vision is fading, head growing heavy. With one last breath, I choke, "Goodbye, Golden Boy.". Everything goes black, suddenly. Forever.


End file.
